The missing Princess
by XD Dragon
Summary: A new adventure, with new heroes and an OC
1. Chapter 1

**The missing Princess**

I own NOTHING except my oc Lucky Koopa

Everything else belongs to Nintendo

Chapter 1

All was peaceful in the land of the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and in the castle library two mischievous creatures were wandering through the empty stalls. Empty because no one wanted to be inside studying on a great day like today.

One of the boys was Yoshi, the green dino and resident of Yoshi's island. He is also Mario and Luigi's closest friend and companion on many adventures over the years they've know each other. The other boy was a little younger than Yoshi. He is a Parakoopa wearing a smooth teal coloured shell with machining shoes and white feathered wings poking through his shell, which were folded in rest.

"hey Lucky, are you sure we should be in here? I mean… only the royal family are allowed past this point. It says so here." Yoshi said to his friend as they passed the :Do not enter!: Sign. "But Yoshi, You know all the best secrets are kept behind closed doors." Lucky wined childishly. Yoshi sighed "yes Lucky, but we aren't on Choco Mountain anymore, so I don't think there will be any triple chocolate fug filled cookies with chocolate super Sunday surprise and-" "OK,OK I get it already sheesh" Lucky cut Yoshi off suddenly to avoid another long chocolate based discussion. "hehehe, sorry Lucky, I got a bit carried away there, but you know how I get whenever I think about that large… edible Mountain." Yoshi said drooling. Lucky sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head "you were getting a little more than carried away Yoshi." Lucky whispered to himself in fact, the only thing the only way you'd see Birdo's affection for you would be if she covered herself in chocolate and- Lucky was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Yoshi clicking his fingers in front of his face. "yoohoo earth to Lucky come in Lucky" he said comically trying to get the Koopa's attention. Lucky looked up and smirked "Yeah, I'm here Yoshi. So, lets GO!" Lucky cheered and ran off further into the library, but not far enough to avoid Yoshi's long tongue which was wrapping around his shell and pulling him back.

"Hey hold on Lucky, won't Peach's guard toads stop us?" Yoshi asked looking around nervously for the guards. Lucky squirmed out of Yoshi's tongue, shivering a little from the drool before turning to the concerned dino. "Nah, don't worry Yoshi I haven't seen any guards on duty today, they're probably slacking off as usual or outside in the sun pretending to watch over the Princesses. Not like they're needed since Mario and Luigi are here… in fact, I don't think I've seen anybody on duty anywhere today." He said looking thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, maybe they've been given off duty time since Bowser only kidnapped Peach a week ago and won't be expected for another three weeks now." Yoshi said shrugging his shoulders a little. Lucky stopped his train of thought and

grinned widely "we;; whatever the reason is, there is no one to stop us from ruling this place, so lets go do some snooping!" Lucky cheered again and pulled Yoshi along further into the restricted section.

Yoshi sighed. This had better be worth the time I'm spending He thought as he allowed himself to be pulled along by the hyperactive Parakoopa.

-Two hours later-

"Oh for crying out loud Lucky, two hours dude, **really**?" Yoshi cried out, his annoyed tone echoing throughout the empty halls of the library. "aww c-mon Yoshi, like you once told me. The best things in life are worth the wait." Lucky said, reciting the last sentence in a philosophical tone. Yoshi folded his arms and shook his head in disbelief "yeah, but like I also said, we're **not** on Choco Mountain anymore. So I doubt there will be anything interesting for me here." Lucky turned around and looked at Yoshi. "But Yoshi, books are a treasure trove, you could learn so much from them." Yoshi lost his patience a little. "Lucky, it's a lovely day outside yet I'm stuck in here with you. Man you're 16 years old now and you act like a baby, you made me come in here and not even bothered to tell me what we're looking for. So for the **last** time Lucky, **what** are we looking for?" Yoshi asked, doing his best to hold himself back from shouting at his friend.

Lucky stepped back and blushed a little bit. "Well, ehehe I really don't know. I was hoping to find **something** good but-" Lucky was cut off from finishing by Yoshi face palming and groaning loudly. "oh forget it Lucky, I knew I should have never come with you on another stupid lookabout. That's **it!** I'm leaving." Yoshi said stamping on the ground hard one of the smaller books above Lucky was knocked off the rack and falling on his head. Lucky caught the book and rubbed his head, watching Yoshi leave. Lucky sighed "ok Yoshi you go have fun in the sun while I- hey look at this, it's the Royal families family tree!" Lucky exclaimed surprised and a little excited.

Yoshi blinked and shot back to Lucky's side. "What are you waiting for dude? Open it, open it, open it, open it!" Yoshi said giddily as Lucky opened not a book, but a large sheet of folded paper. The paper was so large it had to be sprawled out on the floor to be fully seen. On the paper it showed the various kings and queens of the time before Peach. "Oh, the founders and original king and queen were toads?" Yoshi said interested. "Looks like it, and look, they were toads for generations. I wonder when the change happened." Lucky replied, his eyes scanning the page for when the change was.

"Well, here's Peach." Yoshi pointed out, finding her name and picture near the bottom of the paper and following it up. "Ok, her mother and father were humans; we know… her grandparents were humans, as were her great grandparents soo… ah here!" Yoshi called out, pointing to peaches great, great grandparents. Lucky leaned over "ohh, I see, her great, great grandmother was the first human was the first human in the line. Then their only son was half toad, half human. He married a human woman, who had a daughter, who married another human man who had a daughter, Peach's mother who married her father so Peach was born… neat" Lucky said clasping his hands together. Yoshi stood up and did a little dance, "we know Peach's family tree" he sang happily a little too excited over it. However Lucky was still looking at the sheet of paper, more at a particular spot on the paper. "Hey Yoshi, look at this" Lucky said pointing to a stain on the page.

Yoshi stopped being silly and looked at what Lucky was pointing at. "Yeah? It's just a stain Lucky, what of it?" Lucky Blinked "It branches off from Peach look" Lucky pointed out a very faint line coming from Peach's parents. "Soo, what? You think Peach has another family member?" Yoshi asked looking closely at the page. Lucky shrugged. "Well, we won't know until we clean this stain" He sniffs the stain "it smells a little like coffee." Lucky said and went to lick the stain off the paper. "God Lucky that's gross!" Yoshi called, shocked at what Lucky was about to do. Lucky looked at Yoshi "what?" he asked confused. "Lucky… that stain could have been there for centuries" Yoshi replied face palming.

Lucky shook his head, "well considering Peach is only 23 years old, and the line goes past a little bit past Peach meaning that whoever is under the stain could be at least 20, meaning the stain is about that old as well. Give or take." He argued back. "That doesn't make it any better Lucky!" Yoshi said folding his arms, knowing Lucky would do it anyway. Lucky Shrugged and predictably started licking the paper, much to Yoshi's dismay. "You're grouse man" Yoshi said feeling a little queasy. Lucky stopped licking the page and gave his friend a look. "I've seen you eat worse stuff." He said before returning to licking the stain off. "That, uhh, they were… aww screw you Lucky!" Yoshi sighed in defeat causing Lucky to smirk. After another two minutes the stain was washing off and the picture underneath was becoming visible. "Ok Lucky, I think I can see it now. You can stop." Yoshi said crawling over to Lucky who pulled away and spat away the terrible tasting coffee taste from his mouth. "not so smug now are you" Yoshi said mockingly to the Koopa "shut up and look at the page" Lucky replied and leaned over, as did Yoshi. They saw who it was. Their eyes widened and their pupils shrunk in disbelief. "No… way…" Yoshi said slowly "I-I wasn't expecting that…" Lucky added equally as surprised. Yoshi blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. "The missing Princess. Its, Its."

Rate and review please, constructive criticism welcome

Once again, I don't own any of these characters except Lucky; they all belong to the rulers of the world. Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing Princess**

**A/N: **I forgot to mention characters so before I forget again

Peach: Age 22

Daisy: Age 22

Mario/Luigi: Age 22

Toad: Age 18

Toadette: Age 18

Yoshi: Age 6 (Yoshi years 18)

Birdo: Age 6 (Yoshi/Birdo? Years 18)

Lucky: Age 5 (Koopa years 16)

I own nothing… Nintendo does (for now _O)

Chapter 2

Outside in the castle grounds, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toad and Toadette were playing a 3 versus 3 football match, Boys vs Girls.  
>"Toadette, pass the ball!" Daisy called to the pink haired toad girl after she skilfully dribbled the ball past Mario.<p>

"Heads up Daisy!" Toadette called as she passed the ball to the Sarrasaland Princess. The ball was passed a little high but Daisy was able to control it with ease and she quickly ran towards the defensive line, Luigi. Daisy stopped a few yards away from the green plumber and smiled sweetly at him.  
>"Hey there Weegee, comin to get it?" She asked in a flirty tone winking at the reddening plumber. Luigi was blushing and starring at Daisy in a trance like state.<p>

Gotchya Daisy thought to herself and sprinted forward again moving past Luigi as if he did nothing, which in all fact, he was so love struck at that point he didn't do anything until Daisy had passed him. Daisy kept on running until she was in striking distance of the goal, which was filled by Toad.  
>"Ready for some pain little man?" She asked with a smile and kicked the ball high into the air.<br>Toad got ready and smirked at Daisy. "Bring it on Daisy, give it your best shot!" he said eagerly.

Daisy smiled and started spinning in place. "Ohh, you'll regret those words!" as she spun her left foot became cloaked in a blue mist, she spun twice and on the third spin her foot was completely encased in crystal. She timed it so on her 4th spin she kicked the ball towards Toad, a trail of blue mist coming off the ball as it flew towards Toad at high speed.

However, seeing this move several times in the past, Toad had a basic idea of what was to come. This was going to hurt. Toad focused his strength and put his arms out, bracing himself for the impact. The ball hit Toad's hands hard, knocking him back a little but not far enough as Toad managed to keep himself out of the net and even managing to keep hold of the ball.

Daisy raised an eyebrow and whistled clearly impressed. "Nice save Toad, and here I thought DK wads the only one strong enough to block my Crystal smash attack" she said chuckling.  
>Toad panted and flexed his arms a little bit. "Yeah, but to be honest, I don't know how he does it <span>every<span> time you play." He said laughing along with Daisy, still rubbing his arms.

Toadette walked over to Toad with a smile on her face. "Woah, are you alright Toad?" she asked a little concerned but just as, or even more impressed than Daisy was. Toad looked over to Toadette and smiled while flexing his arm. "Nothing I couldn't handle Toadette, thanks." He said a faint blush on his cheeks as he admired her pretty features.  
>Toadette also blushes a little while she watched Toad flex is muscles, his short sleeved shirt giving her a good view of his arms. "o-ok Toad, Nice save by the way." She said sharply turning around and running back to her defensive line of the pitch, in front of their goal keeper, Peach, but behind Daisy, their attacker. Mario and Luigi also returned to their respective lines on the pitch. Not that Luigi actually moved in the last few minutes.<p>

"Two munities remaining, 2-1 to the girls!" Birdo called as she was acting referee.  
>Luigi looked back at Toad and they nodded to each other.<br>Daisy noticed this and grew weary. "Watch out girls, they're up to something." She called and got into an experienced stance, Peach and Toadette also getting themselves ready.

Toad threw the ball all the way to Mario, his aching arms screaming in protest.  
>Mario now! Luigi called, but as if on twin telepathy Mario was already acting. He kicked the ball towards the net on the girl's side of the pitch as hard as he could.<p>

Peach watched in confusion as the ball went too high and hit the crossbar and rebounded back at a 55 degree angle. Toadette and Daisy were also confused as they watched the ball fly higher into the air. They were so caught on watching the ball that they failed to notice Mario give Luigi a leg up and tossed him high into the air on an interception Corse with the ball. As Luigi got closer to the ball he started to generate green electricity causing the ball to cycle around him slowly, then with a low grunt he his power erupted sending the ball imbedded in lightning hurdling towards Peach.

"Oh NO you don't!" Daisy yelled and jumped for what only could be described as a bolt of lightning. She cloaked her arms in amber crystals and raised them in front of her body and braced herself for the impact. It hit her, hard. She was blown back and was flying down with the ball towards Peach and the goal, the power and speed of the ball weakening every second.  
>Peach planted her feet on the ground and got into a stable stance, ready to catch Daisy.<br>Daisy fell into Peach's arms who was knocked over but was able to stop the ball from reaching the net, Peach and Daisy were on the floor panting heavily, surplus electricity cracking around them both, the ball rolling away from the net Luigi landed on the ground just as Birdo called game-set.

"Two – one, Girls win!" Birdo called happily, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Damn, oh well. Good game guys." Mario said high fiving Luigi and Toad before turning to the girls. "Nice going Ladies, congratulations on your win." He said smiling and walking over to Peach, giving her a gentle hug. "You were amazing dear" Mario whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.  
>Peach smiled happily and kissed Mario back on the nose. "Thank you Mario, you were great as well." She returned the compliment, as they looked lovingly at each other.<p>

"Geeze, get a room you two" Luigi joked as he walked over to the, soon to be weds while holding Daisy's hand.  
>"Yeah guys, time and place, time and place." Daisy joined in, moving up to Luigi so their shoulders were pressed together.<br>Peach and Mario faced them and smiled sheepishly

"Oh alright, and what about you two? Me and Mario are engaged you two are only dating, so what's your excuse? Peach asked giggling slightly.  
>Daisy smiled. "We aren't kissing in public like you two were, so we don't need one thank you" she said, winking at Luigi to laugh shakily and blush a little, the poor green plumber still not over his shyness for the Sarrasaland princess.<p>

Toad and Toadette stood a few yards back, watching the playful argument the couples were having.  
>Must be nice… to have someone they thought together, simultaneously turning to each other, thinking the other wasn't looking. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, her blue eyes meeting his green ones, they both blushed hard and turned away from each other after that.<p>

Peach noticed this and walked over to the two 18 year olds and smiled. "It looks like we aren't the only ones having a moment are we? Toad, Toadette? She asked with a mischievous smile plastered on her delicate face.  
>Toadette looked horrified at Peaches assumption; "Wh-what do you mean Peach, caught up in what moment?" she asked starting to sweat a little, becoming redder every second.<br>Daisy walked over sand flicked Toadette's forehead lightly. "You know what we mean pinkie, otherwise you wouldn't be so sweaty would you?" she said smiling just as widely as peach.  
>Toadette wiped her forehead. "I-Im hot, we've been playing Strikers football, c-mon guys it's not like that I swear!" She pleaded back, her heart racing in her chest.<p>

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi had pulled back toad and were grilling him on the same matter.  
>"Guys, I know what you're thinking, we're just friends." He said blushing and sweating as much as Toadette was.<br>Mario spoke first. "Yeah yeah, spare us Toad we've all seen you admiring her when she's not been looking. We all know how you feel about her." Mario said with a smirk that caused Toad to look down with embarrassment.  
>Luigi moved over to Toad and patted his back. "Don't worry man, its nothing to be embarrassed about. Heck we all remember how I was when I first met Daisy right?" He finished with a blush.<br>"Yeah, the same way you acted when you first met Peach" Toad replied, his humour returning a little.

Mario burst out laughing while Luigi went completely red and curled up into a foetal position on the grassy pitch.  
>"That was a low blow Toad…" he said in a small voice.<br>Mario chuckled and stood Luigi back up "c-mon bro, that's ancient history now. We're all over that now" Mario said patting Luigi's back a little.  
>Luigi sighed and nodded a little, cheering back up somewhat.<br>"Sorry Luigi I didn't mean to upset you." Toad apologised.

"Who upset my Weegee?" Daisy asked looming behind Mario and Toad dwarfing them both in her presence.  
>"Toad did it!" Mario said and hid behind Luigi. Toad looked up at the taller girl and gulped.<br>"Why I autta" Daisy said playfully pumping her fist.  
>"I would prefer it if you didn't Princess" an elderly voice called from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Toadsworth walking slowly towards them.<p>

"Oh Toadsworth, what's going on?" Peach asked leisurely folding her arms behind her back, knowing that unprincessly like posture irks him.  
>Toadsworth's eye twitched in annoying. "Princesses… have you been playing football? The elderly Toad asked noticing their short sleeved shirts and shorts.<br>"Umm, Noooo?" The princesses replied in unison smirking widely.

Toadsworth sweat dropped and sighed. "Well, that's not the reason I'm here…" he replied a look of concern crossing his face.  
>"What's up Toadsworth?" Toadette asked, his concerned look making her a little nervous.<p>

"Hmm, well, it,s nothing serious. As far as seriousness goes It's just… nobody has seen Lucky or Yoshi since breakfast" Toadsworth said looking around the groups again.  
>Birdo approached the group. "I think Lucky said something about going to the castle library for something. He didn't say what though, but I think Yoshi may have gone with him."<p>

"Hmm, odd I can only wonder what they are doing there. Thanks Birdo ill head over their now and-" CRASH! Toadsworth's sentence was cut short by a door being knocked through. They all looked towards the sound and saw Lucky gliding towards them holding a large piece of paper that Toadsworth immediately Recognised.  
>"Hey guys, guys look what I found!" Lucky cheered happily as he flew towards them.<p>

"Oh Lucky, do be careful with that, it's a very important-" Toadsworth couldn't finish, as Yoshi did something that nearly gave the old toad a heart attack.  
>"<span>Yoshi Bomberr!"<span> He called and landed on top of the unsuspecting Koopa, knocking him down. Yoshi snatches the paper off Lucky and triumphantly walks over to the group. "Don't listen to that dumb Koopa and his nonsense, now I Yoshi-" Yoshi was suddenly tripped by Lucky clinging onto his legs

"Hey, who you callin dumb?" Lucky cried in mock offence ay Yoshi went down. The paper was blown out of Yoshi's hands and was blown towards Toadsworth who glared at the boys, his face red with anger. "What do you think you are doing, do you not realize the semimetal value of this parchment? I kept this in the restricted section foe a REASON! What on god's earth were you doing in there anyway?"  
>Yoshi and Lucky were about to reply but Toadsworth shut them up by putting his hand out to them.<p>

"I don't want to listen to your excuses. That's IT! You are both grounded, confined to your rooms until I say otherwise, all the time you will scrubbing the castle foyer floors every night for a month! And before you start complaining that your punishments are unfair I assure you, they could have been far worse. For instance-" Toadsworth was about to take his rant full on, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Toad and Toadette were snickering behind Toadsworth.  
>"Toadsworth, we found the missing link!" Yoshi and Lucky called together, hoping to avoid this long lecture and any other punishments the old toad could think up and add to his already growing list.<br>"-You could have been cleaning all the rooms for the rest of your youth and… wait, you found WHAT?" Toadsworth finally stopped talking to listen to the boys, the laughing in the background also stopping at that.

"On the paper, next to Peach… take a look." Yoshi said, encouraging Toadsworth to take a look. Toadsworth opened the page and looked for a moment before looking back confused.  
>"who shares those eyes, hair color and name!" Lucky pointed out desperately before Toadsworth had a chance to switch on them again.<p>

Toadsworth looked again more carefully, realization slapping him across the face, as well as a small smile appearing on his slightly wrinkled cheeks.  
>"Toadsworth… is everything ok?" peach asked walking over to him.<br>Toadsworth sighed in relief and turned to Peach. "Princess, you may have been too young to remember this, but 18 years ago there was a fire in the castle… the same fire that took your parents from us…" Toadsworth looked at her solemnly, knowing she was very sensitive about it.

A tear came to Peach's eye and she looked down a little. "Y-Yeah, I kinda remember that." She sniffed and grew sadder as the memories returned a little, but as Toadsworth said, she was too young at the time to remember it properly.  
>Seeing Peach tear up, Mario placed his hand into hers to try and reassure her everything was alright. Peach responded to his actions by giving him a happysad smile. Toadsworth cleared his thought before continuing.<br>"well… it wasn't just your parents we lost that day, we also lost another member of the royal family that day as well." Everyone was listening, their full attention on Toadsworth. "Princess… we also thought we lost your four year younger sister that day…"

Everyone gasped no one more so than Peach.  
>"I, I have a sister? She asked bewailed.<br>Toadsworth nodded "we thought she died in the fire, but her body was never found."

Toadette stepped forward "you say you thought she died, does that mean she didn't? I mean… if her body was never found or anything." She asked tilting her head in confusion.  
>Toadsworth just nodded.<br>"Well come on Toadsworth, who is it?" Birdo asked directly making everybody eager, Yoshi and Lucky remaining uncharacteristically quiet.

Toadsworth looked at the paper again to make sure he was 100% sure it was true before speaking again. "The missing princess, Peach's long lost younger sister…" He looks at Toadette "is you, Toadette."

END….

R and R, C and C

(Rate and review, constructive criticism. Don't be mean)

I own nothing, thanks Nintendo aand… chapter 3 up next.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again. Once again, I don't own Mario, or any of the characters. Only this story.

…

**Chapter 3**

Everybody was quiet. So quiet in fact they could have sworn they could hear Bowser screaming at his Koopa Troopas all the way from the Darklands. For Toadette, time had seemingly stopped for her.

Her mouth was gaping, her eyes wide and her pupils were small inside them, her face had the expression of pure shock and she was shaking a little.

"Toadette, is my sister?" Peach asked just as shocked as Toadette was.

Toadsworth nodded. "When I first saw Toadette I had my suspicions but I couldn't be sure enough to say anything at the time. They shared the same name, eyes and hair colour, plus if the princess were still in the castle they would also be the same age." He finished looking at the baffled mushroom girl in front of him.

Toad places a hand on her shoulder. "Toadette?" he said in a timid voice to try and snap her out of this trance like state.

"I-I'm a Princess?" Toadette asked no-one in particular. She began to feel sick. The news was a little much for her.

"Yes you are… Princess, oh my, this is a happy occasion. Granted a lot of paperwork needs to be done but it will be worth it in the end." Toadsworth smiled.

"YEAH we did something good!" Yoshi and Lucky cheered and high fived each other.

Peach clasped Mario's hands and started jumping excitedly "Oh my gosh Mario, I have a little sister, I'm so happy!" She cried happily.

Mario was only just able to keep up with the bouncing princess but laughed with her. "Woah Peach I know you're excited but you think you can slow the jumping a little?" he asked panting, his voice drowned out by her high pitched squeals.

Toad Lucky and Yoshi sweatdropped

_yeah right jumpman. _They all thought together and gave Mario weird looks making the red plumber flush with embarrassment.

Luigi and Daisy stood back, smiles plastered on their faces as they watched the happy people. "Wow, Toadette a princess who'd have thought it?" she asked glancing across at Luigi who shrugged at her question.

"I don't know Toadette always did come off as a little… proper I think?" he said, not knowing if that was the right word for it.  
>Birdo jumped on to Yoshi's back. "Nice work you guys, maybe Toadsworth will let you off punishment for this." She said with a slight giggle getting hopeful looks from the boys.<p>

While everyone else was in their own little conversations with each other Toadette's gaze was on the floor, she never thought herself a princess, or anything important for that matter. _What will this mean, what will I do about my life so far, is everything going to be the same?_

All these questions were welling up in her mind, the fear of being treated differently, maybe losing friends because of her title were all things she never wanted.

She looked away sharply and started to run in the opposite direction of the group.

"Toadette?" Toad called after her as she sped away, everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and watched her run off out of the court.

Toad paused for a moment to look back at the confused faces of his friends before running out after her.

Toadette hadn't run very far, she wasn't overly upset but she needed to get her thoughts together. She found a large cherry blossom tree somewhere near the back of the palace gardens which she sat under, her head resting on her knees.

She took deep breaths to try and focus. It all happened so fast. 6 hours ago she woke up, ate breakfast and came to the castle a regular mushroom girl of the mushroom kingdom and in the space of 5 minutes, 18 years of simplicity have now been altered into something beyond her wildest dreams.

The snapping of a twig snapped her out of her mind, looking up she saw Toad standing in front of her, a nervous look on his face.

"what is it Toad?" she asked, a little too snappy then she intended, immediately regretting her tone as she saw him flinch back a little.

"I, I was worried about you. When you ran off like that I, didn't want to leave you alone so I-" Toadette started giggling, stopping Toad mid sentence.

"You're so silly Toad" she said smiling and patting the grass next to her.

Toad blushed and sat down next to her leaning back onto the tree and looking forward. There was a few moments of silence before Toad turned to Toadette. "Hey Toadette, how-" Toad was caught off guard a little when he turned to see her practically starring into his eyes.

"What?" she asked laughing a little but continuing to look at him in the exact same way.  
>"Y-You know no matter what, I'll always be your friend. Even though you're a princess now, I'll always treat you the same. You're still the same Toadette I've known all my life."<p>

Tears of happiness started to well up in her eyes. Toad told her exactly what she wanted to hear. That no matter what happened in her life she would always have her friends.

"You really mean that Toad?" she asked hugging him tightly.

Toad went red. Partly because she was squeezing the air out of him but mainly because **she **was hugging him.

"Of course Toadette, you mean a lot to me…" Toad said on impulse then realising what he said.

Toadette looked up at him, her face scarlet red.

"i- I mean you are to Yoshi, peach and everyone as well, we, we all care about you hehehe." _Totally saved it _he thought naively. His face as red as hers nonetheless.

Toadette smiled and rested in his chest, the warm weather making her drowsy. "yeah, I know what you ment Toady" she said using her old childhood nickname for him and yawning.

"Do you, umm, mind if I stay here for a bit? I'm a little sleepy."

Toad looked at her, noticing her eyes drooping a little. _She was just too cute to say no to_.

"Sure Toadette" he said with a smile and rubbing his hand on her arm.

Toadette smiled and dozed off. _Thank you Toad, thanks for cheering me up._

"Anytime Toadette, anytime" Toad replied as he continued to hold her.

A strange wave of confusion washed over Toadette just as she nodded off. _Odd, I could have sworn I didn't say anything out loud._

Toad looked down at her for a moment. Never once thinking he would be in this sort of situation with anyone yet he was happy that he was.

He stroked her hair gently before closing his own eyes and drifting off into a nap himself.

Meanwhile, unaware to the both of them a lone paratroopa had witnessed everything and was taking pictures. "Hehehe, lord Bowser will be most pleased." He said to himself and flew back towards the Darklands.

**-LATER-**

Bowser was stomping around his throne room in a tantrum. His recent defeat twice as embarrassing as it was Luigi to kick him out of the mushroom kingdom, not the famed and well loved hero of the realm Mario.

"Gah, this is freaking embarrassing, Losing to that short hot head is bad enough, but being flattened by the noob in green? **Goddamn it**!" he roared and shot a large fireball in a random direction., some of his troop having to dive out of the way to avoid being cooked.

Bowser JR sweatdropped and walked over to his, crybaby of a father. "Dad calm down already you are getting so worked up about Luigi beating you when you know no one will give him credit for saving the princess, it will all go to Mario." JR said coolly.

Bowser patted his son on the head and chuckled. "I know my son, in fact. Knowing that everyone will overlook that green plumbers victory" he spat "is the only thing keeping me sane right now. He laughed and sat back on his throne

_Sane. Yeah right._ JR thought and went back to playing on his Nintendo 3DS.

A few moments passed before. "**Where is Kamek?" **he screamed loudly. 3 seconds passed before a purple clad magikoopa ran into the throne room, nearly tripping over himself as he did.

"Yes your evelness?" he panted slightly as he had to run, fly and warp all the way from the other end of the castle.

Bowser growled. "Have you come up with another idea to destroy the Mario brothers and take **my **princess? and this time, one that **works?**

"Ahh my dear king, I'm so glad you asked. For I have received news that I can use that will achieve both objectives as well as crushing the relations between the mushroom kingdom and Sarrasaland."

Bowser sat up in his seat interested. "I'm listening, amuse me." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kamek has been off the mark for a while now but Bowser was intrigued at hearing that the 4 year treaty between two of the 4 kingdoms could fall.

Kamek approached the throne. Well firstly, I have heard that the Princess of Sarrasaland is staying in the mushroom kingdom. If we can get ahold of her and spared the roomer that the mushroom kingdom tried to bargain the return of their own princess for her, that will send the royal court of Sarrasaland into a frenzy.

Bowser looked at Kamek with an evil glint in his eye. "For once Kamek, you have hade a brilliant idea."

"For once? I'm hurt… sire."

"Shut up, continue."

With a sigh Kamek handed Bowser a picture that he had received from a certain Parakoopa Bowser looked through them, becoming bored with each one he looked through.

"What are these?" he asked not looking amused.

"W-well those are pictures"

"Yeah, I know, why am I holding them?"

Kamek gulped. I heard that the girl in the pictures are actually the younger sister of Peach, the second Princess of the Mushroom kingdom."

Bowser shot a questioning look at Kamek and JR turned off his DS too look at the pictures. Within seconds his eyes were replaced with pink hearts and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. "Ohh so pretty" he commented.

Ignoring his son's comment Bowser continued talking to Kamek. "so you intend to also use this girl in you I'm assuming you have a plan underway." He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Kamek nodded. Yes, I'm cooking something up as I speak but it will take some time." He said and bowed as a gesture to leave.

"Don't bother Kamek." JR suddenly spoke up capturing both their attention.

Bowser JR rubbed his hands together deviously. "I think. I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer to ALL Mario characters

**Chapter 4**

Servile days had passed since it was discovered that Toadette was the second princess, life in the castle were starting to go back to normal. Well for the most part anyway.

Toadsworth was back in his office, organising all of the kingdoms paperwork, taxes, law and order and so on, the things Peach would never do.  
>Mario and Luigi were back to work, today in the castle after being hired to fix some of the indoor plumbing.<br>Toad was in the kitchens, helping prepare that nights meals with a dozen other shroom men, women and koopa's that worked in the castle.  
>Lucky and Yoshi were still in trouble and were currently polishing the main foyer, getting it ready for a party Peach had planned for Toadette later that evening.<p>

Speaking of which, said princess, Daisy, Birdo and Toadette were in Peaches bedroom, trying to figure out what dress would look good on Toadette.

"Peach please, we've been doing this for hours. I've tried on like a hundred dresses, I already told you I like the pink one, cant I just go with that one?" the mushroom girl pleaded as the other girls dressed, undressed and re-dressed her for the 6th time that day.  
>Peach giggled and brought forth a silvery blue dress for Toadette to try on.<br>"Aww come on sis, its only 11.15am you can't be tired already can you?"  
>Ever since Toadette had been discovered royalty, literally that day Peach, being the party animal she was decided to celebrate the only way she knew how.<p>

Ever since then, poor Toadette had been woken up at 6.00am for the past 4 days running to try on different shoes, underwear, dresses and tiaras and had to practice how to properly move in all of them.

Toadette sighed, more tired then anything else. She had not yet gotten into the routine of calling Peach her sister yet, unlike Peach who adopted to it almost immediately.

Toadette looked at Peach with pleading eyes. "Please Peach, I'm really tired may I at least take a break?" she asked looking to the other girls for sympathy.  
>"Peach, I think Toadette has had enough for now, lets take 5." Daisy spoke up looking at the worn out girl in front of her.<br>Peach huffed and hung up the dress she was holding. "Ok fine, we need to wait for Toadette's last order of dresses to arrive anyway so-"  
>"There's <strong>more?!" <strong>Toadette called astounded and groaned loudly "why did you order so many" she muttered silently.  
>Peach rolled her eyes, "Toadette first off it was Toadsworth who ordered them, secondly you've only tried on about 30."<br>"You make it sound like 30 is only a small amount!" Toadette shot back and flopped on the bed, not caring if the dress she was in got wrinkled.

Birdo, sensing tension in the air decided to speak up. "I'm going to see if the dress has arrived yet, I'll be back in a sec." She excused herself and quickly walked out of the room.  
>Peach walked over and Placed a hand on Toadette's back gently. "Sorry Toadette, I guess it's a bit stressful being suddenly dragged into this the way you were, but me and Daisy are here for you. Peach said comfortingly to the younger girl.<br>Daisy pouted. "Aww why do ya have to bring me into this?" she said teasingly.  
>"Because you're in the room, so you are guilty by default" Toadette replied, her sense of humour returning a little.<br>Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh sure whatever you guys you just remember that you owe me one then."

Toadette sat up and gave Daisy the most innocent look she could manage. Aww come on Daisy, I thought friends were supposed to look out for their friends." She said, causing Peach to burst out laughing.

Daisy got a look on her face that said she was about to turn that against them. "Oh really guys, if that's the case I hope when the time comes you two are ready to babysit for me." She said with a wink.

Toadette and Peach both gasped.  
>"D-Does that mean" peach started<br>"You and Luigi are-"  
>"Maybe, shut up." Daisy replied before Toadette could finish<br>The room went totally silent for a few moments before all three of them burst out laughing.

Birdo ran down the castle's hallways, easily dodging all the Shrooms and Koopas that were wandering around either bored or lost.  
>Finding her way to the foyer was easy enough since she had been to the castle enough times to know her way around. After spotting a package on the table next to the door she jogged down the steps to collect it, although once she hits the floor she immediately slipped and landed on her front.<p>

"Oww, what the heck?" she groaned and rubbed her head and tried to stand  
>"Careful Birdo, I just mopped there" she heard a voice call.<br>Looking back she saw Lucky flying towards her, with a mop in his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked while offering her a hand to help her up.

Birdo flushed with embarrassment and accepted his hand. Once up she looked at the floor which seemed to be sparkling. "Wow, you and Yoshi did a great job, the floor looks amazing."  
>Lucky scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I think we did a good job with it, I'm just waiting for Yoshi to get back with the floor buffer so we can finish up down here."<p>

At that moment however, a loud scream filled up the foyer **"Ahh, runaway buffer!" **Yoshi called as he held on to it for dear life.  
>Lucky blinked. "What the fu-" <em><strong>CRASH<strong>_.

The floor buffer smashed into Lucky before either of them had time to move.  
>They rode the buffer into one of the side corridors, which was then followed by another crash, this time it sounded like something broke.<p>

"Mama-mia…"  
>"Oh-hoo"<p>

Mario and Luigi's voices came from that same corridor as they were most likely caught in the crash.  
>Birdo sighed and collected the parcel. "Hmm, only one dress now? I hope for Toadette's sake it's a winner" she said to herself and walked carefully back over the polished floor and back to Peach's room.<p>

-Peach's room-

"No peach, I'm **done** I'll ware the pink one and that's final." Toadette said still sat on the bed no longer having the willpower to try on another dress.  
>Peach huffed again. "come on Toadette, Toadsworth wont be happy if you don't try them all on."<br>"How will he know, its not like he has secret camera's watching us does he?" Toadette Joked.

"Although, he seems to always know when to come in, like just after we're finished getting ready." Daisy said with a grin making both Toadette and Peach a little paranoid.

"I-it's not fun to joke like that guys." Peach said and looked at the four corners of her large room.  
>Toadette laughed nervously, her eyes also glazing around the room.<p>

Daisy burst out laughing at the display. "Oh you two are **so **sisters." She said while holding her sides.  
>"And what's<strong> that <strong>supposed to mean?" they both asked together, at the same time folding their arms and having the same expression of annoyance on their faces.

"Well for starters you are both so gullible." Birdo said as she strolled into the room.  
>"Oh shut it Birdo." Peach said while rolling her eyes and walked over to her. "Well, did it come alright?"<br>Birdo handed Peach the parcel. "Peach, I had a little peak, now I know I'm not one for fashion but I think it looks adorable." She swooned.  
>Daisy walked over and looked at the dress, obscuring Toadette's view of it entirely. "wow, it does look very nice." She commented with her, rare impressed voice.<br>Toadette, now eager herself climbed off the bed to take a look. "Does it really look good guys?" She asked walking over slowly.  
>The other girls turned around and grinned at her, making Toadette even more curious, and a little wary at the same time.<p>

-Elsewhere-

Having heard the crash, Toad ran towards the scene, half expecting either Yoshi and Lucky or Luigi and Mario in a heap on the floor with a couple of priceless ornaments smashed around them, he was a little shocked when he saw all four of them on the floor, the only things broken was the floor buffer and an old table.

"What happened here?" He asked running towards them and helping them up.

"Oof, I don't know, all I remember was going to get a pizza with Luigi then, crash" Mario said and rubbed the back of his head.  
>Toad folded his arms and looked at Yoshi and Lucky who were looking back sheepishly at him. "Well guys?"<p>

"Well, uh, you see. I was working on the floor then **Yoshi **crashed into **me!**" Lucky accused and folded his arms in annoyance.

Yoshi chuckled nervously under Toad's sharp glare. Toad sighed and tossed him a sweeping brush, which he clumsily caught, a bored look crossing his face.

"Don't look like that Yoshi, just sweep up." He said then turned to leave. "Better hurry before Toadsworth sees the mess.

Luigi and Mario chuckle quietly while Lucky sticks his tongue out mockingly.

Yoshi groans but starts sweeping up.

"Is the foyer done Lucky?" Toad asked turning to the Parakoopa.  
>"Yep nice and shiny and clean and- " he started singing lightly before Toad cut him off<br>"Ok ok, I only asked because Toadsworth would go mad if it wasn't. everything needs to be perfect for Toadette's party tonight.

Mario, Luigi and Lucky exchanged sly looks causing Toad to blush. "Uhh, what are you guys thinking?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing…" they said together, trying their best not to laugh. Even Yoshi was smirking behind him.

Toad felt it would be best to get back to work before the guys started to make fun of him again.  
>He started to walk back towards the door when Birdo ran through the door crashing into poor Toad in her haste. They both rolled for a moment before finally stopping in front of the Mario brothers.<p>

Toad stood up and groaned "_ugh, everyone is going to be falling over today_" "Birdo, what the heck's the problem?  
>Birdo jumped to her feet and grinned. "Toadette is ready, she wanted her friends too see her before the party started.<p>

Toad blushed a little and zoned out, wondering what she looked like in a dress.  
>Noticing this, Luigi snapped his fingers in front of Toads face, bringing him back to reality. "Hey toad, instead of fantasizing, lets go actually see her.<p>

Yoshi dropped the broom and hurried off before Toad made him sweep up regardless, the rest of them following. Mario and Luigi were chuckling, Lucky and Birdo were whispering to each other and Toad was bringing up the rear, his face scarlet red.

-Later-

They were all eagerly waiting in front of the large steps that led to the throne room. Mario and Luigi were discussing the indoor plumbing and what needed working on next, Lucky and Yoshi were planning a trick to choco mountain again with Birdo occasionally chipping in, Toad stood at the back, his eyes glued to the great doors at the top of the steps.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the doors slowly opened. Everyone stopped their chatter and looked up in silence. Peach and Daisy stepped forward first, dressed up in the newest dresses bought for tonight's party.

Peach was wearing a long pink dress with a white strip up the middle and white frills at the bottom. She was also wearing pure white, elbow length gloves and pearly pink shoes. On top of her head, she was wearing a different crown. It was slightly bigger then her normal one. Radiant gold with an elegant red ruby nestled in the very centre. She also had a little makeup on, not enough to stand out but enough to make her shine.  
>Mario stared up at his fiancé lovestruck, clearly he saw nothing else at that point.<p>

Daisy was wearing a similar frilly dress except it was sun yellow. She wore the same pure white elbow length gloves bit it had a yellow streak from the two middle fingers up the length of the gloves. She wore saffron shoes and the crown of Sarrasaland as well as pendent that lay loosely around her neck. It was flower shaped, with the very centre being a brilliant emerald green.  
>Luigi couldn't take his eyes off her, having miniature hearts flying over his head.<p>

Then, Toadette came forward. Everyone gasped at how different she looked. Different, yet beautiful.

She wore a frilly rosy red dress that cascaded around her body not too lose but not too tight either. She wore only wrist length gloves so her arms were visible to the world. Her pink hair were let out of their usual buns and was flowing freely down reaching her lower back. On her head she was wearing a tiara, which seemed to draw attention to her face. The sapphire blue gemstones matched her eyes which seemed to be sparkling with happiness.

Toad felt his heart skip a beat. He had known Toadette since they were both very young and in a way, always loved her. But after seeing her now. He was now feeling more for her. Like the urge to always make her happy, always be there to protect her.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Toad had no idea why he closed them, he just did. While closed he saw an image of Toadette… falling down the steps.

The image lasted for only a second but he opened his eyes, the look of horror glued to his face, although no one noticed this since all eyes were on the princesses.

The girls then started to, gracefully descend the steps, peach and Daisy having no trouble traversing them, although Toadette took a single step down and because she was not used to heels and long dresses she missed the steps and started to fall.

Everyone gasped as it looked like Toadette would fall down nearly one story of stairs but Toad, having some weird intuition this would happen was already sprinting up towards her and before she had even fallen a few inches, he had caught her.

Everyone looked at the two of them, Toadette had instinctively turned to her back when she fell so Toad was able to catch her back and not her front.

Mario started clapping "Nice catch Toad" he congratulated as everyone else started clapping.  
>Toad blushed a little and stood her back up before hastily walking back down the stairs.<p>

"Toad, wait i…" Toadette started before Toadsworth placed a hand on her back.  
>"Princess, it's time" he said.<p>

Toadette looked at Toad for a few moments before nodding. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Once all of the princesses were at the bottom Toadsworth addressed two koopa's that came from one of the side rooms. "Evoney, Niko are the suits ready?" he asked the two as the approached.

All the preparations are complete, now we just need to get the suits on the boys." The female Koopa, Evoney said and turned to the boys.

"Come on boys, lets shake a few tails we don't have all day." Niko, the male Koopa said.

All the boys groaned at the fact they had to get dressed up in suits but followed on regardless.

Peach and Toadette giggled while Daisy smirked and rolled her eyes, even Toadsworth couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

Toadette smiled as she watched the boys leave the room.

_Tonight will be unforgettable for all of us I think. _She though to herself

**Thanks for reading rate and review please  
><strong>**See you next time.**


End file.
